


the sweetest serenade

by pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, BUDDY IN A SUIT WHAT CRIMES SHALL BE COMMITTED, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Good for them, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, also they murder a man, because what is life if not to be kissed roughly by a femme fatale, but like, can you tell I want vespa ilkay to stab me or is that too subtle, different, jupeter said 'what if I just fucking cried', monsieur dauphin said 'organized crime' and I took that as a challenge, thank you Leo bribes :D, the title is from that man by caro emerald, there is exactly one (1) description of violence but I tag nonetheless, they're all still criminals in a family, this fic exists for Leo bribing purposes, vesbud said 'miscommunication oooooh'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos/pseuds/pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos
Summary: “You’re an idiot.” Vespa groaned, and Buddy beamed.“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were into it.”
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko & Juno Steel, Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. my only sin is I can't win

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahhahahahhahahahahah have fun kiddos

It was a cold night. Most of the nights this side of Ranga were cold, no heat or sunlight to keep them warm. Vespa shuddered, huddling her shawl over her shoulders in the cool air.

Inside, people were laughing and dancing the night away. Champagne was flowing, money was passing hands, and fates were being sealed. Vespa didn’t want any part of it. She only took this gig as a last resort, and she’d be damned before she started partying with rich snobs who saw her as some form of sick entertainment.

“Enjoying the view?” A low voice called from behind her. Vespa turned to see a tall woman walking down the balcony, her gown brushing against the marbled floor, hands behind her back, and eyes and hair aflame. “Well, I’d come out here hoping for some privacy, but now… I wouldn’t say no to some pleasant company.”

“Sorry, not interested.” Vespa said. Even if the woman was… pretty, she spoke like old money and dressed like royalty. She’d probably never spent a day without food, and she’d end up being like every other asshole at this party.

“Pity.” She chuckled. “I was hoping to get a respite from the rest of this shindig.”

“Really?” Vespa scoffed. “ _ You _ ?”

“Really. Me.” The woman sighed. “My father insists I attend these with him, something about putting on a good face for the family, but I find them rather monotonous. Just talking about money, trades, who needs to kill who to get them… I’d much rather spend an evening looking up at the stars, wouldn’t you?”

“I-” Vespa gulped, “Yeah. I guess.”

The woman hummed happily. “So what brings you here? You don’t seem like the type to frequent a party like this out of choice.”

“I’m not.” Vespa replied, “My boss just wanted more of his people here in case things go… badly.”

“You work for Cantes?” The woman asked and Vespa nodded.

“I’m one of his doctors.”

“Although, I suspect that’s not all you do?”

Vespa chuckled. “Probably not along the lines that you’re thinking.”

The woman smiled languidly, before offering a hand to Vespa. “I’m Buddy.”

“Vespa Ilkay.”

“It’s a pleasure, Ms. Ilkay.” Buddy smirked, pressing a kiss to Vespa’s knuckles, “I don’t suppose you’d reconsider my offer of pleasant company? A lady like you should be enjoying herself on the dance floor, on the arm of someone wonderful, not standing out her in the cold.”

“You know what,  _ Buddy _ ?” Vespa laughed, “Why not? Show me a good time.”

~+~

“Buddy.” Dymos said, one hand holding a cup of tea while the other flipped through his newspaper. “Where are you running off to?”

Buddy spun around as she walked out of the doorway, “I’m meeting a lady in town. I told you last night, remember?”

Her father grumbled. “Don’t get distracted, jaanu. We’re only in town for another week and I wouldn’t want to risk anything.”

“Of course, father.”

“You know I trust you, but the Outer Rim families can be tricky.”

“I understand.” Buddy replied, “You have nothing to worry about.”

~+~

Vespa was starting to get worried.

It had been a week and a half since she’d gone to Cantes’ party, and she still hadn’t managed to track down Bhadra Aurinko. It was messing with her head. She’d gone through the guest lists a thousand times, checked off every invitee and attendant, but no matter where she looked, she couldn’t find the mark. Her job was simple enough. Once the Aurinko-Cantes Alliance was settled, she’d kill Bhadra while her associates killed her father. Two heads down in one night, leaving the Cantes in prime position to take over. But if she couldn’t track down her mark in time… It’d be her head Cantes’ would hang on his wall.

Vespa needed this job. Her father had worked under Cantes, and so would she. Even if she wanted to screw the twerp’s head off sometimes. She needed the money, and she needed the protection.

“Am I interrupting something?” A sultry voice called, snapping Vespa out of her trance. She hurriedly swept her documents into her bag as Buddy sat down in the chair opposite her. She’d lost track of time. Lucky for her, she was already at the coffee house they had their dates in.

“Sorry.” She mumbled, “Just… a lot of work.”

“You don’t say.” Buddy asked, “Just what exactly are you working on?”

Vespa sighed. “Cantes has another function coming up this week. There’s just… some stuff I need to go over about a deal he’s making.”

Buddy hummed. “I think I heard about that. I didn’t think a gal like you would hang around such a… pretentious crowd.”

“You’re one to talk.” Vespa teased.

“Excuse you, Ms. Ilkay!” Buddy gasped in faux-offense. “You might just break my heart at this rate.”

“Shame.” Vespa deadpanned, “Whatever shall I do?”

“Mourn, grieve, for years on end, I assume.”

“It’ll be terribly boring.”

“Extremely.” Buddy quipped, “That’s karma for you.”

Vespa laughed. “So, are you gonna come?”

“Come again?”

“To Cantes’ party.” Vespa said, “Will you be there?”

“I don’t know.” Buddy shrugged, “I don’t really hang around an establishment twice.”

“Oh, c’mon.” Vespa groaned, “Please? It’ll be unbearable alone.”

“Well…”

“I’ll make it worth your while?” Vespa smiled, reaching across the table and entwined her hand in Buddy’s. Buddy smirked, before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Vespa’s mouth.

“You better.”

~+~

“You’re  _ joking _ !” Vespa cackled, “There’s no way you said  _ that _ to Calypso Kanagawa!”

“Cross my heart.” Buddy said solemnly. She watched as Vespa laughed, one arm on the bar, and the other in Buddy’s lap, her green hair almost glimmering in the bright lights of the party. Buddy didn’t feel too guilty about stealing her away from the others. She may not have seemed ‘at home’ here, in the glittering dress, surrounded by members of the Galactic Elite, but Vespa was a diamond in her own right.

“God, you’re ridiculous.” Vespa sighed.

“I should hope so.” Buddy said, “If that’s what keeps you in my company.”

“I don’t know, Bud.” Vespa smirked, “Maybe you’re just more interesting than I thought you’d be.”

“I aim to impress.” Buddy sat up, offering her arm to the lady beside her. “May I have this dance?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Vespa smiled, looping her hand through Buddy’s elbow as they walked towards the floor. The music was slow and melodic, as Buddy led her through the waltz, one hand around Vespa’s waist and the other holding her hand. Vespa wrapped her arm around Buddy’s neck and laughed as they twirled, dipped, and floated across the ballroom. 

“And here I thought that this party would be a complete waste of my time.” Buddy mused aloud.

“Well, I’m glad I’m worth it.” Vespa teased, “I was afraid I'd be bored out of my mind.”

“And now?”

“Now, I’m pleasantly entertained.” Vespa chuckled, “Gotta say, you're something else, Buddy.”

“In the best way possible, I hope?”

“Something like that.”

“Elaborate for me, dear?”

“Well…” Vespa said, “You’re funny, you’re charming, you’re a decent dancer and… you’re a good person, I’d like to think. You’re the type who does good things just for the sake of doing them. You’re a breath of fresh air.”

“I’m flattered.” Buddy teased, “I think I have you figured out too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” Buddy smiled, “Vespa Ilkay, you are rude, you’re unaffected, and you are hilarious. In a world of rich fools, you’re dignified, opinionated, and  _ good _ . I’m honored to make your acquaintance.”

Vespa let out a small laugh. “That was pretty smooth.”

“I’d hope so.” Buddy replied, “I am trying to impress you after all.”

They were impossibly close now, pressed together. Buddy wanted to stay here forever, in this moment, with this woman. She wanted to show her the world, to watch her laugh and listen to her talk for as long as she could, and right then, hand in hand, their faces bare inches apart, Vespa staring up at her with wide eyes, all she wanted to do was to lean in, close the distance and-

“Aurinko!” A deep voice cut through the air. Buddy snapped around, all but glaring at the man who was calling over her shoulder.

“Aurinko…?” Vespa breathed beside her. Buddy turned, one arm still wrapped around Vespa.

“Bhadra.” Her father chided, walking towards them. “I didn’t bring you with me tonight to fool around. We’re here on business.”

“Of course,” She replied, “I was simply getting to know Ms. Ilkay.”

He sighed. “Just… meet me in the back room. Try to be a professional.”

“I won’t let you down.”

Her father shot her a look of disdain before marching off. Buddy turned back to Vespa with a smile, only to be met with a glare.

“ _ Buddy Aurinko _ .” Vespa groaned, “I knew that name sounded familiar! You- You’re Dymos Aurinko’s daughter!”

“In my defense, I didn’t  _ lie _ .” Buddy protested.

“No, but you came to me under false pretenses.” Vespa hissed, “You said you just wanted pleasant company, and I don’t think that distracting one of your  _ business buddies' _ bodyguards is pleasant company!”

“Alright, fine!” Buddy sighed, “So I approached you with… less than innocent intentions. I was just going to sedate you and hide your body or something-!”

“Oh yeah, this is  _ definitely _ helping your case.”

“-But I didn’t!” Buddy continued, “Because... you’re much more fun awake, and I- I wanted to get to know you!”

“You’re ridiculous.” Vespa sneered, “I can’t believe I let you distract me from- from-! Ugh!”

“I’d like to think you enjoyed the distraction-”

“Ok, firstly,” Vespa cut in, “Shut up. Secondly,” She backed them up against the wall and Buddy let out a shallow gasp. Vespa pulled a small knife out of her dress and pressed it against Buddy's stomach. “From here on out, I don’t want to see you, I don’t want to hear you, I just want you to get your job done, and get the hell out of here. No more funny business, are we clear?”

“... Crystal.” Buddy whimpered. Vespa huffed and pulled back, stuffing her knife into her pocket and storming off towards Cantes. Buddy sighed, leaning back against the cool wall.

“Nice one, Aurinko.”

~+~

“So we’re in agreement.” Cantes said, tracing a finger over the map on the table in front of him. Vespa stood stoically by his side, sandwiched between him and his mother, decidedly not looking at the woman across the table. She sat at her father’s side, red hair falling over her shoulder as she leaned over and examined the documents. 

Buddy Aurinko had been a trap, and Vespa had fallen into it, hook, line, and sinker. She should have known better. She should have known by now, that the only good businesswoman is a dead one. She should’ve known better than to trust smooth lines and smooth hands on hers.

But she wouldn’t let that drag her down now. She had a job after all, and even Buddy Aurinko couldn’t stop her from finishing it. Let the Aurinko’s take the trade deal, and then slit the heiress’ pretty little throat as soon as she steps into her hotel room. It wasn’t fun, but it’s what she agreed to.

“You’ll continue allowing us to use your spaceports as long as you help us manage spice trade in the Solar region. We have a product to sell, and you’re going to make sure it’s ours that people are buying.”

“Of course.” Dymos nodded, and next to him Buddy shrugged.

“I don’t know, father.” She said, “It seems like an unfair trade. All that profit for them, and so little for us?”

“We could add 10% of our profits to your end?” Cantes offered, “Or perhaps a special circulation?”

“No, no.” Buddy replied, “We Aurinkos believe in person above profit. After all, it is the person who always for the cultivation of profit is it not?”

“What are you implying?”

“I ask that you allow us to recruit one of your personnel.” Buddy answered, “A key into your success, if you will.”

“I don’t know what kind of operation you’re running in the Solar planets,” Cantes shot back, “But here in Ranga we don’t use people as pawns.”

“Oh, not as pawns.” Buddy smirked, “As punishment. Mr. Cantes, are you aware that one of your bodyguards pulled a knife on me earlier this evening?”

Vespa froze. She  _ wouldn’t- _

“I was not.” Cantes snarled, shooting a cold glare in Vespa’s direction.

“It could so much as be construed as attempted murder!” Buddy sighed, with an air of melodrama. “So does it not seem fit that we, as the family who suffered this  _ grave _ attack, should get to decide the fate of the perpetrator? After all, we wouldn’t want an incident like this to affect business, or the spotless reputation of your family, would we?”

“No, but-!” Cantes stammered, “You can’t just-! I won’t allow- Mother!”

Cantes’ mother, the Matriarch of the Cantes family, looked down on Vespa with cold eyes. Vespa looked to Buddy, panicked. The heiress stared back at her, one hand outstretched, eyes wide and… hopeful.

An offer. At the very start of this sorry tale, Buddy had offered to take her away from all of this. Now she was going to. One half of Vespa wanted to scream, to tell her that something was  _ wrong _ , that you can’t trust a woman like Buddy Aurinko, a woman with blood on her hands, who wore it proudly. The other half wanted nothing more to reach out and fall into her arms.

“Vespa, what do you-”

“Screw it.” Vespa muttered, before walking past Cantes and taking Buddy's hand. “I’ll go.”

“But- Mother!” Cantes whined, “Dymos, surely-!”

“I trust my daughter’s judgement.” Aurinko shrugged and Buddy beamed.

“If Ms. Ilkay has no qualms with this arrangement, then I see no reason to make such a fuss, dear.” The Matriarch said. “Now, if we’re all in agreement, we do still have a party to enjoy. Perhaps Ms. Aurinko would enjoy a refreshment or-?”

“Oh no.” Buddy cut in, “I think I’m all about done with this  _ lovely _ party. Perhaps some other time. Vespa?”

Vespa nodded, waving once at Cantes as Buddy led her out of the room. Once they’d crossed the hallway, Buddy broke into a run, pulling Vespa along behind her. They ran, down blocks, past buildings, in the cold Rangan night, until they reached Buddy’s hotel. They hurried into the elevator, and Vespa fell back against the metal walls, as the doors closed behind them, laughing.

“Well.” Buddy chuckled, “That was a lot easier than I expected.”

“You’re an idiot.” Vespa groaned, and Buddy beamed. Vespa grabbed her by the collar until they collided against the elevator wall, Vespa’s arms around Buddy’s neck, and Buddy’s hand firm against her waist, as Vespa pulled Buddy’s lips against her own.

“If I didn’t know better,” Buddy breathed, as the door pinged open and she led Vespa down the hallway. “I’d say you were into it.”

“You’re damn lucky I am.” Vespa replied, as Buddy opened the door and kissed Vespa again as they stumbled into the room, falling backwards onto the bed.

“I am.” Buddy whispered between kisses, “I truly am.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Vespa all but moaned as Buddy pressed a kiss down her neck. “You think Cantes is gonna call off your death just because you took one of his?”

“You’re the assassin, you tell me.” Buddy smirked, running her hand up Vespa’s thigh. “Is that a knife or are you just happy to see me?”

“They’ll be coming soon.” Vespa said, “You won’t be able to stop them all.”

“Maybe.” Buddy replied, “What about you and me?”

“I’d say we’d have a good chance.”

Buddy hummed happily against Vespa’s neck, pulling Vespa’s knife out and pressing it between their hands. “And what about the chance of you taking that knife and stabbing through Cantes’ back instead of mine?”

Vespa gasped, pulling Buddy back to look her dead in the eye. “I’d say… you’d better make all of this worth it.”

Buddy laughed. “That I can do, Vespa, that I can do.”

  
  



	2. that man plays me like a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lady laughed, and something in Peter’s chest did somersaults. “You don’t do this very often do you?”
> 
> “What?” Peter asked, “Compliment beautiful women in bars?”
> 
> “Flirt.” He said, “You kinda suck at it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last week on 'fucking simps', we brought you the lesbianism! today, we bring you more simping for pretty women!

Valles Vicky’s Vixen Valley was an odd sort of establishment. Well, as odd it could get in a city like Hyperion, but Peter was slowly getting accustomed to it. His name was, at present, Duke Rose, and while Peter Nureyev may not be the type of man who frequents Valles Vicky’s Vixen Valley, Duke Rose certainly was.

He wove his way through the crowded corridors from the back entrance, one hand in his pocket and the other gently tossing the parcel he’d procured from the museum. A one of a kind Shivan statue. Peter didn’t really see the point of it. After all, it was just a stone, stolen from one person to the other. Duke Rose had a bit more of a refined taste for the arts, but then again, Duke Rose wasn’t the one who had to get a pay out from this job.

“Duke!” Valles Vicky beamed, clapping Peter heavily on the back as he walked into her office. “Good to see you, kid.”

“Ms. Vicky.” He smiled, “A pleasure as always.”

“I assume you have the item I asked you to procure?” Vicky asked and Peter nodded.

“Of course,” He handed the parcel to her and paused, “What’s so special about this statue anyways? If you don’t mind my asking.”

“It’s not so much the statue as what it contains.” Vicky smirked. She twisted one of the statue's arms, and a small box rolled out of its mouth. “It’s a way of passing messages. The Aurinkos run Mars through messages like this.”

“Fascinating.” Peter hummed, “Is it written in some kind of code, or-?”

“Whoa, easy kid.” Vicky chuckled, “I can’t just tell you  _ all _ of our Martian secrets, can I? The job’s done, you don’t need to ask any more questions.”

“Of course.” Peter said, “My apologies.”

“Don’t sweat it.” Vicky replied, “Why don’t you go down and get yourself something? My treat.”

“I’m not sure this establishment is suited to my-”

“I meant a drink, kid, jeez.” Vicky laughed. “Just have a good time, huh?”

So far, Mars had decidedly not been a good time. Peter had been sent here by the Turall’s, something about ‘repaying an old debt’. All he had to do was infiltrate and sabotage one of the Aurinko’s operations, pry the loot of the Turall’s hands later, and he’d get enough of a pay out to sustain him, and his debts, for at least a year. It was hard, too many late nights, and not enough money, but Peter had managed. Now, as he walked down the stairs and into the main hall of Valles Vicky’s Vixen Valley, he was beginning to wonder if any of this would even be worth it in the end.   
  


Then, he saw the woman at the bar.

He wasn’t a customer, his friendly conversation with the bartender was evidence enough of that. But he wasn’t a performer either, his dress was too long, his heels not high enough, his makeup too light. And yet, Peter was inexplicably drawn to him. In a room full of bright lights and diamond studded people whose only job was to make their client feel loved, this lady shone brighter than it all. He turned slightly, his gaze meeting Peter’s for just a second, before he laughed and turned back to the bartender. Peter gulped, before sliding into the seat next to him.

“Alone tonight?”

The lady rolled his eyes. “Sorry, not a vixen.”

“Not at all.” Peter smiled, “More of a nymph, I’d say, ethereal, beautiful, but kind and welcoming, I’d hope.”

“What gave you the impression I’d be either?”

“Well, you haven’t punched me in the face yet, so I’d say that’s a good start.”

The lady laughed, and something in Peter’s chest did somersaults. “You don’t do this very often do you?”

  
“What?” Peter asked, “Compliment beautiful women in bars?”

“Flirt.” The lady said, “You kinda suck at it.”

“Oh. Apologies.”

“Don’t.” The lady smiled softly, “It’s endearing.”

“Well then,” Peter said, “If it does it’s job, how could it be bad?”

“Just cause I’m semi-exclusively into idiots, doesn’t mean it’s good flirting.” The lady teased, holding his hand out to Peter. “I’m Dahlia.”

“Duke Rose.” Peter beamed, “Can I buy you a drink?”

~+~

“Is it done?” Buddy asked, and Vicky nodded.

“Your kid came by earlier and picked it up. I have the plans you asked for, and the messages have been transferred to and from your comms.”

“Excellent.” Buddy smiled, “It seems you’ve outdone yourself, Vicky. How ever did you get all of this so efficiently?”

Vicky smirked. “I know a guy.”

~+~

“Something tells me this isn’t your scene.” Dahlia teased, leaning onto Peter’s arm as they wove through the swaths of people on the dance floor. Cecil Kanagawa’s parties were the stuff of legends. Cautionary tales mostly. And somehow, Dahlia had managed to drag Peter ino being his plus one.

It wasn’t that hard to understand. When a lady as lovely as Dahlia Steel asks you to accompany him to an event, you say yes, no matter how loud and grating the event itself may be. Just to see Dahlia smile up at him and squeeze his hand a little tighter was enough for Peter.

“I don't exactly spend my time drinking the night away with stream stars.” Peter replied.

“Me neither.” Dahlia shrugged, “But Cece and Cass are practically family, and hey, it gives me an excuse to get you drunk and dancing, so why not?”

“You seem very sure of yourself.” Peter chuckled, “What makes you think you can get me undone like that?”

“I don’t  _ think _ .” Dahlia smirked, pulling Peter against him as he swayed his hips to the beat of the music. “I know.”

He did, Peter supposed, all too well. He knew this wouldn’t last,  _ couldn’t _ last. Peter had already spent a month longer than he was supposed to on Mars, and for what? He had debts, a job, a life, away from all of this. Even if he did stay, he’d just drag all of it down with him.

But as he watched Juno laugh and dance in the pale pink light of the party, Peter couldn’t help but be more patient. After all, if he only got this for a little while longer, he was sure as hell going to savor every second of it.

~+~

Planning and executing a heist is a dangerous thing. Every moment had to be exact, every movement, every word, every breath. One wrong move and you end up behind bars. Having a straightforward plan and executing it to perfection while maintaining an air of charm is what made the Aurinko Crime Family so successful in the first place.

And so it seemed somewhat maddening that Jet wasn’t answering Buddy’s calls. She’d rang his comms at least 7 times that night. This was going to be their biggest heist of the year, there was a fortune at stake here! She’d be damned if the Rivero’s got their hands on it before her or,  _ god forbid _ , the Turalls. She’d worked too hard, risked too much-!   
  


She startled as her comms rang next to her. She grabbed them, sighing in relief when she saw Jet’s name on the ID.

“Where the hell have you been, darling?” She demanded, “I’ve been sitting out here, waiting for hours! We should’ve been done long ago!”

“Bad news, Bud.” The voice that responded was not Jet’s calm monotone, rather her wife’s worried whispers. “There’s been a complication. Jet got shot, twice, in the leg. The Turall’s found us out.”

“What?” She hissed, “That’s impossible! The only way they could’ve found us is if we’d told them ourselves!”

“You think there’s a mole?” Vespa asked, “But who would possibly be dumb enough to double cross you?”

Buddy grimaced as she pulled Valles Vicky’s contact up on her comms. “I might know a guy.”

~+~

When Peter was cornered in a Hyperion Alley that afternoon, he had to say he was disappointed. Not surprised, he knew  _ something _ would catch up to him eventually. He half hoped it would be Dahlia, pinning him to the wall and smiling up at him smugly, before seizing his lips and making him forget his own name.

Alas, it was not Dahlia. It was a very angry green-haired woman and her guitar-wielding associate. Turns out getting hit over the head with a wooden instrument hurts quite a lot. Getting tied down and thrown into a burlap sack was just an insult to injury.

“So…” A tall redheaded woman snarled as she paced in front of Peter. “You must be Duke Rose.”

He was on his knees in a lavish living room of some sort. Judging by the voice, stature, and missing eye of the woman in front of him, she must be Buddy Aurinko. Which meant this was Aurinko Manor, which meant they’d found out about the whole ‘sending heist information to their rivals’ thing.   
  


Dahlia was going to  _ kill _ him for being late to lunch.

“I’m sure you thought you were oh so smart, didn’t you?” Aurinko sneered, “Trading information from one family to the other? Playing us all for fools? Keeping it all for yourself while we tore into one another?”

“Well, yes.” He shrugged. “I have to say I did.”

Aurinko glared down at him, before leaning down and punching him across the face.

“I haven’t brought you here to be a smartass.” She said, “I’ve brought you here for information.”

“That’s a shame.” Peter quipped, “I’ve always been a bit of a slow learner, you’ll have to give me a refresher.”

Aurinko smiled cruelly, as her wife handed her a pair of large metallic cuffs. Peter groaned as he felt them digging into his wrists, prickling white hot against his skin.

“Tell me.” Aurinko said, “Who hired you?”

“Now why would I- AH!” Peter lurched forward, his wrists burning. Before he knew it, the truth was being pulled, helplessly, from his lips. “The Turalls! It was the Turalls!”

  
“Good.” Aurinko sneered. “Not so smart now, are we?”

“What the hell are these?” Peter groaned.

“State of the art Truth-Cuffs.” The white haired person replied. “Made ‘em myself. They track your heart rate and body temperature and punish you when you tell anything but the truth.”

“In short: Either you tell us what you know, or we force it out of you.” Aurinko smirked, “Now… what is your real name?”

“I- I won’t.” Peter whimpering, all but crying out in agony as his wrists burned. He felt as though his skin was on fire, spreading onto his fingers and up his arms. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. “I can’t, I won’t.”

“I don’t think you understand how this works,  _ Rose _ .” Aurinko sneered. “Either you tell us now, or we pull it out of you. We can be very persuasive...”

“I won’t.” Peter said through gritted teeth. Aurinko frowned, before pulling the remote for the cuffs out of her associate’s hand and turning one of the dials up.

Peter couldn’t hold back now, the pain was too much. He felt as if every cell in his body was being set alight, as if flames were crawling up his arms and legs. He screamed, even his tears burning against his face. In the back of his mind, he heard the door opening, and Aurinko hurriedly turned the cuffs off. Peter whimpered, before falling face first to the floor.

“Juno!” Aurinko cried, voice breaking ever-so slightly. “I didn’t think you’d be home so soon!”

“Ma, what’s going on?” The voice that called out seemed… familiar. Distantly, through the pain, Peter could swear he’d heard it earlier. Through the haze of tears, he could make out a blurry figure standing by the door.

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with, darling.” Aurinko replied, her voice suddenly warm and loving. “Just business.”

“I heard screaming-?”

“We found a mole.” The green haired woman said, “Buddy thought it’d be a good idea to try out M’Tendere’s lie detector bracelets on him.”

“Oh?” The lady by the door walked into the room, coming into focus as he walked to stand by Peter. “Doesn’t that seem a bit extreme, or-?”

He froze, eyes going wide as he looked down at Peter’s face. Through the cloud of pain and tears that filled Peter’s head, he figured he should be… something. Embarrassed, maybe? Scared, perhaps.

“Dahlia?” He groaned, trying to reach up despite his hands being, literally and figuratively, tied.

“You…” Dahlia,  _ Juno _ , cleared his throat before turning to Aurinko. “Ma, are you sure you haven't got the wrong guy? Doesn’t this seem a bit too… drastic?”

“Juno, this man has lied to our family.” Aurinko replied, “He cost us a precious figure, he’s the reason Jet is incapacitated! Is it so wrong to demand accountability?”

  
“No, but-!”

“And besides,” Aurinko continued, “From the looks of it, he lied to you too. Don’t you want to know the truth?”

Juno gulped. “What exactly do those cuffs do?”

Aurinko beamed, “Here, I’ll show you.” She pressed down on the button and Peter felt the tingling sensation return to his wrists, not punishing yet, but oh so close. “What is your real name?”

“D- Duke Rose.” He groaned out. He couldn’t. Not now that Dahlia-  _ Juno _ was here. He couldn’t let it be a lie. The cuffs didn’t seem to care though, and soon Peter was crying out in pain again.

“Don’t lie to us, thief.” Aurinko hissed, “You know and I both know how this ends.”

“Buddy-!” Juno pleaded.

“What is your real name?”

Peter fought, he really did. He tried to push back as the words crawled up his throat, clawing their way out of his mouth. But it was too much, the pain, the heat,  _ Juno _ . 

“Pe- Peter Nureyev!” He sobbed, pressing his forehead against the cold marble floor. “My name is Peter Nureyev!”

Above him, he heard the green haired woman let out a small gasp. He heard the remote fall to the floor. He felt Juno drop to his knees in front of Peter, running a hand through his hair and pulling his head up.

“Buddy, you can’t seriously be thinking of using this!” Juno protested, pulling the cuffs off of Peter’s wrists and gasping as he saw the burnt lines it had carved into his skin. “This is just cruel!”

“But, Juno-!”

“But nothing.” He shot up at his mother. “You brought a thief into your home, one who obviously has the intelligence and the guts to rob not one, but  _ two _ intergalactic crime families, and instead of convincing him to join your side, you  _ mutilate _ him? How is this a good business strategy?”

“It was an interrogation-!”

“It was inhumane.” Juno glared at Aurinko, “I didn’t think you’d be capable of doing such a thing!”

“He hurt Jet!”   
  


“No directly!”

“He’s a  _ traitor _ !”

“He could be an asset.” Juno pulled Peter to his feet as he frowned up at his mother. “Now, I’m going to dress his wounds and try to salvage this. When we’re done, we’ll come up with a  _ real _ plan. One that doesn’t involve torture. Sound good to you?”

“Perfect, darling.” Aurinko said, sheepishly. Juno huffed and pulled Peter out of the room, down several halls, up a couple stairways before carrying him into a neatly decorated bedroom and placing him on the bed.

“... ridiculous…” Juno muttered, shuffling through his desk and pacing his room.

“Dahl- Juno-” Peter started.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Juno demanded, his glare now focused on Peter. “I mean, stealing from Valles Vicky, double crossing two crime families, using an heir to get to the family, are you a complete idiot?”

“I- I’m not sure what the right answer is here-?”

“Shut up.” Juno groaned, “Just shut up. It’s bad enough that you lied to my family, let alone that you lied to  _ me _ .”

“I didn’t want to, Juno.” Peter pleaded, “Juno, please, you must believe me.”

“So it’s just a coincidence that you’ve been dating the heiress to the family you’ve been conning for this past month?”

“... the what?”

Juno froze for a second, before groaning. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me, you don’t know?”

“Know what?” Peter asked, “I didn’t know there was anything to know!”

“Duke.  _ Peter _ .” Juno took a deep breath. “Buddy Aurinko is my  _ mother _ . I am her eldest child. You just double-crossed her crime family, and as of 3 minutes ago, she thinks you double crossed her son. Do you not see the problem here?”

“.... _ Oh _ .”

“Oh, indeed.” Juno sighed, grabbing a knife and a bottle of antiseptic off his shelf. He cut through Peter’s bonds, one rope at a time, not looking the thief in the eye. “I’m angry at you, y’know.”

“You have every right to be.”

“Just because I’m defending you right now, doesn’t mean I’m not upset.” He replied. “I mean, what the hell, D-  _ Peter _ ? How long did you intend to keep your name a secret?”

“You lied to me too!”

“That’s different. You’re on  _ my _ turf right now, my name is a liability.”

“So is mine!”

“I was going to tell you.” Juno said. “I was going to tell you everything today. Give you a chance to bail.”

“ _ Juno- _ ”

“But from the looks of it, you had no intentions of doing the same for me.” Juno continued. “So what was your plan?”

“I… I can’t say I was going to tell you.” Peter sighed, “I had hoped I could keep my secret and by the time I left Mars you’d be none the wiser.”

“Oh. So you’re just an asshole then.”

“Juno, please.” Peter pleaded. “I- I didn’t  _ want _ to leave, or to lie to you. But my name, it… connects me to things. Things that would be better left in the past. I thought I’d be putting you in danger! And… to be honest, I suppose I thought it would be easier to leave an alias behind… to pretend I didn’t l… feel for you enough to tell you the truth. You have to believe me, I  _ never _ wanted to hurt you.”

“I don’t know what to believe.” Juno grimaced, pulling the cork out of the bottle with his teeth. “But regardless of whether or not you were just using me, I stuck my neck out for you. Those cuffs are a nightmare either way, major design flaw if they kill their victim.”

“So considerate of you.”

“You’re one to talk! Now, hold still.” Juno said, pressing a cotton ball full of antiseptic to Peter’s wrists. Peter hissed, as the cold liquid stung his wounded flesh. “I said,  _ hold still _ . It’ll hurt more if you try to fight it.”

“Juno… Why are you helping me?” Peter asked, voice soft.

Juno froze. “What do you mean?”

“You could’ve seen me and left me for dead back there.” Peter whispered, “But you didn’t. Why?”

“I-... I don’t know.” Juno shrugged, “Maybe a part of me believes that you genuinely had feelings for me.”

“I do, Juno-”

“Another part of me knows that a thief like you would be a valuable addition to the family.” Juno continued. “Maybe enough hydrogen peroxide will convince you to forget about the whole torture thing and get you stay.”

“I  _ couldn’t _ .”

“Why not?”

“I told you, Juno, I have… debts, issues… baggage.” Peter said, “It’s the reason I didn’t tell you my name, why I don’t tell  _ anyone _ my name, why I pulled this stunt in the first place. My identity follows me everywhere, as do my debts.”

“Maybe if you had a family to help you fight back against it, you wouldn’t have to worry about it.” Juno replied, eyes emotionless, not meeting Peter’s.

“Maybe.” Peter nodded, “But it could also put you in danger. Would that really be worth having another thief on your team?”

“If I had… strong feelings for that thief, maybe.” Juno murmured, and Peter was suddenly aware that Juno’s face was a mere centimeter away from his own. “If I promised to protect him from whatever he was so afraid of… If I asked him to stay,  _ for me… _ What do you think that thief would say?”

Peter gulped, and before he could think about it, he pulled Juno into his arms, wincing slightly as his skin burned at the contact. Juno laughed into his lips, kissing Peter gently as they fell together.

“I think…” Peter breathed, “I think the thief would say that you would be worth it.”x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he he

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me about the penumbra on twitter @/brownpunkmagic and on tumblr @/vespaaurinkos


End file.
